Mt. Press
Mt. Press is a snow capped peak towering to the north of Treader Town. It features several open caves and caverns interspersed with outdoor trails. The path to the summit is extremely long. Rumor has it that a Legendary Pokémon resides within the mountain. A major battle with Team Asgard (Zeta) or Team Olympus (Omicron) takes place inside. Leveling up a Magneton in this area will evolve it into Magnezone, and leveling a Nosepass will evolve it into Probopass. Mt. Press 2.png|Mt. Press Level 1, Interior MtPressInt2.jpeg|Mt. Press Level 2, Interior Walkthrough TIP: 'It is important to bring a few Ultra Balls or higher on the journey if the player is looking to catch a key Pokémon. '''TIP: ' , , and are required to reach the top. Some items along the journey also require and to access, but neither are needed to reach the summit. Those seeking to climb Mt. Press enter from a stone door in the northeastern corner of Treader Town. The door connects with the southeastern entrance in the interior of Floor 1 of Mt. Press. From the entrance, two trainers await as the player makes their way to the far western wall. Once at the wall, the player needs to travel north to the highest ledge and follow it back east until it dead-ends into a wall. From there, jump down and exit to the exterior of Floor 1. Once outside, a road will lead past three trainers and into a row of trees. Cut is required to clear a path and to get inside to the upper section of Floor 1. Once inside, the player can head west, then north past a Hiker to a fork in the path. The eastern fork will lead all the way to the northeast corner where there is a Revive. The northern fork exits to the exterior of Floor 1 (Part 2). The exterior entrance sits on a ledge that hugs its way to the east, leading to a path with a staircase. The stairs lead north to the entrance to the interior of Floor 2. In the grass just before the entrance inside is a beehive that can be interacted with in order to battle a level 30 . Once inside, the cave trails west past two trainers. A boulder blocks the rest of the way and must be moved using Strength. Further west past a Ranger is an indoor lake. The lake is split by a waterfall into a lower and upper level, necessitating the use of Surf and Waterfall to continue north to the upper level. Surrounding the upper lake is plenty of shoreline to the north with several trainers that can be used for optional training. The shoreline splits the lake from two waterfalls in the north. The eastern waterfall leads to an item that requires Rock Smash to access. The western waterfall can be climbed using Waterfall and features a nurse at the top that can heal weakened Pokémon. Next to the nurse is an exit to the exterior of Floor 2. '''TIP: Two nurses reside within Mt. Press to save time trying to head back to the Pokémon Center in Treader Town. Use them wisely. Once outside, a path leads north past two trainers to another entrance back inside. Once inside, a path leads through two staircases to a Beauty. To the west past the Beauty is TM64 Explosion. Back to the east are another four staircases that head past two additional trainers. A series of rocks leads south to an item, but Rock Climb is required in order to reach it. Two more stairs lead back outside to the exterior of Floor 2. Once outside, the path heads past a trainer to a staircase with trees blocking the way. Using Cut will allow passage to the interior of Floor 3. Inside the third floor is a trainer guarding a staircase. On the upper platform is a Wormhole. Once past the Wormhole, the player can take the exit in the north to the exterior of Floor 3, where snow and hail is rampant. Heading up the stairs past a trainer will be the option to continue to the far east and all the way north to an item that requires Rock Smash to reach. Heading further up the stairs and following the path north will lead past several more trainers. The path will snake west and back south past two trainers before heading north again to Floor 4. Just before the entrance to the interior of Floor 4 is the Ice Rock, which causes an leveled in this area to evolve into . On the fourth floor are several grunts as well as a showdown with Team Asgard/Olympus. Three grunts guard the way east, which trails off to the north up another staircase, past five more grunts. The next staircase will head up past the final battling grunt and around a few more staircases. Another nurse is available to heal weakened Pokémon. Two staircases surrounded by grunts head up to a platform with either Thor & Loki (Zeta) or Apollo & Artemis (Omicron) ready to engage in a double battle. Rival Jake will assist the player in the battle. Once defeated, the player will have a chance to save and heal again before heading on to the final battle with Zeus/Odin. After defeating Zeus/Odin, Jirachi (Zeta) or Victini (Omicron) will appear for a battle, presenting the player with an opportunity to catch them. There is an opportunity to save between the battle with Odin and the battle with the Legendary Pokémon. Once finished, the player will be teleported back to Treader Town by the player's allies. The player must then travel to Route 315 in order to continue with their journey. TIP: In Zeta version players will find that Jirachi is capable of using , making it very prone to knocking itself out before the player has a chance to catch it unless a Master Ball is used. To prevent this, a Ghost-type such as may prove useful to bring to this fight. 'Latios/Latias Quest' Latios/Latias makes an appearance on the exterior of Floor 2 (requires Rock Climb to reach) as part of the Latios/Latias Quest assuming that the player has completed the required events beforehand to make them appear. 'After Obtaining TM128' Once the player has gained the power to use Wormhole they will be able to access two different runes on the mountain that will allow the player to access two additional Legendary Pokémon, and . Xerneas is found in the Wormhole on the exterior of Floor 2 while Yveltal if found in the Wormhole in the interior of Floor 3; both are encountered at level 100. Obtainable Items |revive|}} -able rock at the top of a waterfall in the northeastern-most corner of the map (Floor 2, Inside)}} to access (Floor 3, Outside)}} to access (Floor 1, Outside, Part 2)}} |maxrevive|}} to access (Floor 2, Inside)}} |fullrestore|}} to access (Floor 3, Inside, Part 1)}} ! style="background: # ; vertical-align:middle;" |RB: Doom Desire* |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;" |Use Tesseract near the giant rock formation in the northwestern-most corner of the map (Level 4) |- ! style="background: # ; vertical-align:middle;" |RB: V-create* |- ! style="background: # ; vertical-align:middle;" | Mewtwonite X* |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;" |Return to the location where the player first encountered / after the Aroma Region storyline has been completed (Level 4) |- ! style="background: # ; vertical-align:middle;" | Mewtwonite Y* |} Boss Battles 'Team Asgard/Olympus Double Battle' This is a double battle with Rival Jake on the player's side. ''Thor & Loki (Zeta) ''Apollo & Artemis (Omicron) ''Teammate: Rival Jake'' If the player chose Bellsprout If the player chose Horsea If the player chose Magby Be prepared to battle Odin/Zeus as soon as you defeat Thor & Loki/Apollo & Artemis, as an unavoidable cutscene leads to the battle without player input. It is also advisable to be prepared to capture mythical pokémon Jirachi/Victini. 'Team Asgard/Olympus Summit Battle' ''Odin (Zeta) ''Zeus (Omicron) Trainers 'Level 1 (Inside)' ''Part 1'' Hiker Oscar|3}} |43}} |44}} |44}} Hiker Green|3}} |44}} |44}} |44}} ''Part 2'' Hiker Black|4}} |43}} |43}} |44}} |44}} 'Level 1 (Outside)' Gentleman Seto|3}} |44}} |44}} |45}} Engineer Archibald|3}} |44}} |44}} |45}} Youngster Jesse|3}} |44}} |44}} |45}} 'Level 2 (Inside)' Scientist Aidon|3}} |44}} |45}} |45}} Black Belt Macmillan|3}} |44}} |44}} |45}} Pokémon Ranger Katerina|4}} |44}} |45}} |45}} |45}} Hiker Purple|3}} |45}} |45}} |45}} Cool Trainer Amelia|3}} |45}} |45}} |45}} Juggler Jan|3}} |45}} |45}} |46}} Crush Girl Bast|3}} |45}} |45}} |45}} Engineer Geoffrey|3}} |45}} |46}} |45}} 'Level 2 (Outside)' ''Part 1'' Cool Trainer Solomon|4}} |45}} |45}} |46}} |46}} Pokémon Ranger David|3}} |45}} |46}} |46}} ''Part 2'' Gambler Lysander|1}} |47}} 'Level 3 (Inside)' ''Part 1'' Beauty Ramona|3}} |45}} |46}} |46}} Pokémon Breeder Evangeline|3}} |45}} |46}} |46}} Psychic Kotori|4}} |45}} |46}} |46}} |46}} ''Part 2'' Hiker Mallory|3}} |46}} |46}} |47}} 'Level 3 (Outside)' Twins Goldilocks & Pinkilocks|4}} |46}} |47}} |46}} |47}} Burglar Harry|3}} |46}} |47}} |47}} Lady Jess|4}} |46}} |47}} |47}} |47}} Painter Angelina|2}} |47}} |47}} Scientist Cameron|4}} |47}} |47}} |47}} |47}} Black Belt Nathan|4}} |47}} |47}} |47}} |47}} Bug Catcher Wayne|4}} |47}} |47}} |48}} |47}} 'Level 4 (Team Olympus/Asgard)' Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|3}} |42}} |42}} |43}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|3}} |47}} |47}} |48}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|3}} |47}} |48}} |47}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|3}} |47}} |47}} |48}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|3}} |47}} |48}} |48}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|3}} |47}} |48}} |48}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|3}} |48}} |48}} |48}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|2}} |49}} |49}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|3}} |48}} |48}} |48}} Encounterable Pokemon 'Level 1' |Z|O|38-40|60%}} |Z|O|38-40|20%}} |Z|O|38-40|20%}} ||O|36-40|??%}} |Z|O|36-40|??%}} |Z|O|36-40|??%}} |Z||36-40|??%}} |Z|O|36-40|??%}} |Z|O|36-40|??%}} |Z|O|30|Infinite}} |} Level 2 |Z|O|41-43|60%}} |Z|O|41-43|20%}} |Z|O|41-43|20%}} |Z|O|40-42|85%}} |Z|O|40-42|5%}} |Z|O|40-42|5%}} |Z|O|40-42|5%}} |} 'Level 3' |Z|O|41-43|60%}} |Z|O|41-43|20%}} |Z|O|41-43|20%}} |Z|O|42-44|5%}} |Z|O|42-44|40%}} |Z|O|42-44|10%}} |Z|O|42-44|20%}} |Z|O|42-44|20%}} |Z|O|42-44|5%}} |Z|O|100|One}} |} 'Level 4' |Z|O|43-45|60%}} |Z|O|43-45|20%}} |Z|O|43-45|20%}} |Z||50|One}} ||O|50|One}} |} Category:Route Category:Vesryn Category:Location